Kings of the Forsaken
by Fairwood16
Summary: The Hounds of Justice Trilogy: The Shield were feared by many. They ruled the streets of the New World but at the top, there was the Authority. With the Shield by their side to handle the dirty work nothing could touch them, or so they thought. Can Triple H keep the Hounds in check, or is the Shield finally going to break away from the Authority knowing there will be consequences.
1. Authors Note

For everyone who is excited about this first upcoming story of mine, I will get started as soon as possible. Check back in every once in awhile and who knows their might be something here for you to read. After this story is done, I hope you guys would get to enjoy it and be excited for more stories in the future.


	2. Chapter 1

The New World, where do we start?

There's two parts of the city, the northside and southside.

The northside are the privileged. The only way you get there is by working hard or knowing the king of kings. The skyline is crowded with skyscrapers and The New World is surrounded by other, smaller towns. The northside is the part of the city with wide avenues and small places to sit and eat. There in the middle of it is the sky tower, where the king himself lives. The rest of the side is covered with parks, where you can walk among nature or enjoy the trails on bicycles or horseback. Yet, perhaps the most beautiful thing about the northside is the river that flows through the parks.

Although the northside seems good, nothing is ever what it seems under the kings rule. Scared to death on the inside, however, covering up that emotion with a simple smile and a hello to others. Knowing that the king and his men are always watching. People are always looking over their shoulder wondering if the next thing they do will have them end up in the dungeons, or even worse, the fight cages. Used for entertainment on the northside, the fight cages were created for those who have wronged Triple H. Those who enter don't always come out and the only ways you win are by death of an opponent or tap out.

Now the southside is a little bit different. Covered with outcasts and misfits in the streets. Violence and war for dominance has soaked into the sidewalk cracks and the graffitied walls. People surrounded by stores that were once loaded with designer goods and now house everything for a dollar. It is engraved in every scrawny and glum face that has given up on life getting any better and instead fights to survive on mean streets.

Some sleep in the streets rather than take the bed bugs in the shelters, some cling to their holy books as their last hope for something better. However, there are a few groups who run the southside making sure that one day they are heard and will once and for all take down the king. To the king himself and the people of the northside, those who live in the southside have become garbage; damaged goods. Each one of them, having a story that could snap your heart in two.

At the top of the food change there is the game, Triple H. Though he likes to consider himself, the king of kings. Only people who he trusts, who are his friends call him by his real name, Hunter. He controls The New World and the surrounding towns by fear. He does whatever he needs to do in order to stay in control, and if anyone threatens that power then they will be dealt with. Along with him there is his wife, Stephanie, who is devious in her own right.

Then there is the viper, Randy Orton. A smooth headed creature who is as sadistic as Triple H. The animal, Batista, is bloodthirsty for anyone who gets in their way. Together Randy, Batista and Triple H make the group known as Evolution. A ruthless faction that was created to get to the top, and they succeeded. There is also Kane, a monster consumed by an infernal desire to set ablaze the lives of others. Kane always leaves a scorched path of destruction behind him.

Finally there are the Hounds of Justice, better known as the Shield. Created by Triple H to protect him and his wife, but also to seek out and destroy the injustice that lurks within the walls of The New World. Made up of three completely different people who are powerful apart, but even stronger together.

Roman Reigns: As the oldest out of the Shield members he is the powerhouse and heavy hitter. The most important thing to Roman are his brothers and he always says: When you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. The last thing that anyone wants to do is mess with him. Although each one of them gets to have input in what they do, Roman is looked at as the leader because he is the oldest and biggest. Everyone refers to him as the big dog. Dean and Seth don't listen to anyone except for Roman and even they don't challenge him.

Seth Rollins: Being the youngest in the group has its perks sometimes. You have two older brothers looking about you. People often compare Seth to a ninja because he is high-flying and very athletic. He's the one who comes up with the plans. He would do anything to protect his brothers and others that he cares about. Seth is smart and can be very persuasive when he needs to be. Him and Dean have a closer relationship because they are the youngest and feel the need to protect each other more.

Dean Ambrose: Someone who started as a southside scrapper soon began his path to becoming a part of one of the most fearful groups of all time. He earned a reputation in the southside for his ability to absorb and distribute punishment. Just like a rabid animal he has the intensity and lack of self-preservation instincts. As well as his defiance to stand down. His unpredictable nature has proved to be unstoppable. The only thing that mattered to Ambrose was his message: No one is safe. That is until he met Roman and Seth. They are the only ones who have been able to break down his walls and see the soft side of him. Although he's not the baby of the group he is the one who needs the most looking after. Without them he would be nothing.

With all these people on the same page nothing can get in their way. People fear them and I mean, what's not to fear.


End file.
